Insecure
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Rintori! Rin and Nitori are insecure about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Insecure

Pairing: Rintori

Rated: K

Fluff

Summary:

Chapter 1

Rin stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. It was Sunday morning which meant no school for the day. Nitori was sleeping peacefully. Rin sat down and waited for Nitori to wake up so they could get breakfast together. Rin enjoyed the mornings. Whenever he woke up, he got to see Nitori's sleeping face. Rin was drawn to him, his brilliant blue eyes made him feel happy for some reason he couldn't explain. Rin thought of Nitori as his best friend, someone he could confide in. Nitori understood Rin's outbursts of rage as well as his solitude. He never got mad at Rin, he would only smile that gentle smile of his as he allowed Rin to vent his feelings. Rin was so used to having Nitori around, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he wasn't there. Probably mope and throw a tantrum. He glanced back at the sleeping face and smiled ever so slightly.

Nitori opened his eyes to see his senpai sitting on his bed watching him with interest. He blinked.

"Good morning senpai."

"Morning."

Nitori slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once he was done, the two left for breakfast. Nitori chattered away while Rin remained silent, Nitori was a morning person however with Rin not so much. The cafeteria was noisy as usual. Rin picked up some toast and an apple, he was never one to eat a lot for breakfast. He only went because Nitori enjoyed breakfast, in fact he could eat a ton of food and never gain any weight. Rin watched with interest as Nitori piled on pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of grapes on to his plate. They sat down and Nitori started eating immediately while Rin slowly ate his toast.

"Matsuoka-senpai, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You have to eat more!"

Nitori put some of his bacon and eggs on Rin's plate. Rin just sighed and ate it. It was better than having Nitori pretend it was an airplane or a train to get him to eat. A couple of guys who were watching them from the next table over decided to make a comment about this.

"Hey, the gay couple is being more gay then usual."

"Why don't you fags go to your gay swim club so you can drown yourselves there."

Rin usually ignored the insults but when he looked at Nitori, he saw his face darken. Nitori got up suddenly and began to walk away. Rin glared at the boys and stood straight up to loom over them. With his muscular build, his height, and his apparent rage, he looked like an angry shark ready to tear them apart. Rin grabbed both boy's shirts and growled out.

"If you ever say something like that again, you're both dead. Got it?"

The boys nodded out of fear. They hadn't realized that they had walked into a wasps nest. Rin threw both of them roughly to the ground before running after Nitori.

…to be continued

Kimiko-chan: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! It'll get better I promise! I'll be done with chapter two soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Insecure - Chapter 2

Pairing: Rintori Rin x Nitori

Rated: K

Fluff!

Chapter 2

It took Rin a while to finally find Nitori who was sitting on a bench looking down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about their insults. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, ignore them."

Nitori closed his eyes and sighed. If only that was the problem. The truth was, Nitori was completely and totally in love with Rin Matsuoka and it made absolutely no sense to him. Why did he one like someone who was so perfect in every way it was annoying, two someone who hated him, and lastly someone who was a boy. It was absurd and irrational and stupid, yet the truth remained and Nitori hated himself for it everyday. So when he heard the comments he became nervous and frustrated. He was conflicted, he wanted Rin to know but he also didn't. What would he do if he found out? Would he hate me? Would he accept my feelings? Why am I still holding on to hope? Nitori's thoughts swirled around in a whirlwind inside his head.

Rin sat down next to him and tried to understand what Nitori was thinking. Was he mad? Was he sad? Was he upset with Rin?

Nitori noticed Rin watching him with a confused look on his face.

"Let's go back to our dorm senpai!"

Rin and Nitori began walking back to their dorm however Nitori was walking a few feet away from Rin and avoided eye contact. Rin was getting annoyed and he felt hurt.

"Nitori, what's wrong? Don't tell me nothing because I know that's a lie."

"I-I'm just t-tired. Don't worry senpai."

"…You know, you always stutter when you lie. I thought you would trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you, but I guess I was wrong."

Rin looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry senpai… I just-"

Rin grabbed Nitori's hand and looked into his bright blue eyes. Nitori winced and his body was completely stiff. Rin's anger turned into sadness. Nitori was scared of him and as much as he tried to show him that he cared, it was all useless. He let go of Nitori's hand and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going senpai?"

"I don't know."

Rin walked away, desperate to get away from Nitori and the pain he felt.

After a few moments Nitori felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Why were things so complicated? He walked back to the dorm room alone where he curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

…..to be continued

Kimiko-chan: I know! The suspense is killing you right? hehe the next chapter will be out by next week! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Rintori Rin x Nitori

(Small spurts of Makoharu 3)

Rated: K

Chapter 3

Rin walked aimlessly around. He walked past shops and houses without really paying attention to where he was going and ended up knocking someone over in the process.

"Ow…"

"Rin!"

That got Rin's attention and he looked up to see two familiar faces.

"M-Makoto? And Haru?"

Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin.

"You bumped into Makoto."

"Ah… it's okay Haru, it was an accident."

"He should still apologize. You fell."

Haru stared at Rin in annoyance. Makoto just smiled at Haru and Rin felt a pain in his chest. That was the way that Nitori looked at _him_. Rin glanced at Haru and noticed a small blush and what looked like a pout. Rin murmured an apology and began walking away again when Makoto stopped him.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well if you need help with anything, we're here for you!"

Rin just nodded.

Haru stared at Rin hard.

"He really likes you, I mean it's so obvious. You should just tell him how you feel already you idiot."

Haru then grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him away muttering something about how Makoto was his. Rin stood there dumbfounded. He took a few minutes to organize his thoughts. Did that mean? Wait. Rin ran back to the dorms and burst in to find a groggy Nitori who had just woken up from a nap.

"Senpai? What's wr-"

Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori and held him tightly.

"Ai! I love you!"

….to be continued

Kimiko-chan: Chapter 3 is short, I had finals okay?! Next week is Christmas and I may or may not have time to continue the next chapter next week… so I might just make the next chapter sooner as a Christmas present to all of my lovely followers (; And I have decided that this multi-chapter fic will end on Ch. 5, so we're halfway through!


	4. Chapter 4

Insecure Chapter 4

**Pairing: Rintori Rin x Nitori**

**Rated: K (fluffy)**

**Summary: Rin finally confessed, what will Nitori say?**

**Insecure Chapter 4**

"S-senpai?!"

Rin's face was bright red and he was looking off to the side in embarrassment. He let go of Nitori and waited. Nitori just stared and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"D-Don't joke around senpai…"

Rin looked hurt by that comment and their was a sharp pain in Nitori's chest.

"I wasn't joking… Ai."

"Senpai…."

Nitori couldn't think of anything to say and the silence became excruciatingly painful. Nitori's gaze was everywhere except for Rin's face, but when he finally looked he was met with dark eyes full of sorrow. Rin looked down.

"It's okay, I get it."

Rin walked into the bathroom and locked the door not wanting Nitori to see him cry.

Nitori just stared helplessly. Rin _loved_ him? But how could that even be possible? Hadn't he convinced himself that Rin would never love him? That's why he had been in so much pain, why it hurt so much whenever someone would insult him with gay inuendos and rude comments. Whenever anyone said anything Rin would wave it off and act like it was repulsive to even think of them together that way. Wasn't the reason why Rin always got so angry about those comments? Because he despised the thought of being put together with him?

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he tell Nitori that he loved him? Why did he let Haru's words sway his thoughts? He should never have told Nitori anything. He should have just locked his feelings away and loved him from afar like always. Even though he had known that this would happen, he still hoped. That was the worst part, somewhere inside of him he had hoped that Nitori would feel the same way, but he didn't. In fact, he was probably disgusted now. Rin regretted it so much, the pain was tearing him up inside. His eyes glazed over with tears. What was he supposed to do now?

Nitori knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rin-senpai, can we talk?"

Rin's voice came out rough and deflated.

"… I'm sorry. It's disgusting. I…I'll try not to anymore. Just don't hate me okay?"

Nitori took a shaky breath and let out a soft whisper.

"Senpai… I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Please… just open the door…"

Nitori bent his head against the door as Rin lay with his back against it. Rin had thought that he had lost all hope, but with just that one sentence his chest began to fill with hope once again. He wanted Nitori to love him so much it hurts. How could he love someone this much?

Kimiko-chan: Hehehehe it's turning out wonderfully, I have finally come up with the perfect ending! The next chapter will come out in a couple of days (; Ja ne! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Rintori Rin x Nitori**

**Rated: K (FLUFFY)**

**Summary: Nitori answers Rin's confession.**

**Insecure Chapter 5**

It was scary to love someone this much, and waiting for Nitori to speak was agonizing.

Nitori was trembling, he was so happy. Rin loved him, now if he could only return the words, they could be together. It was like being in a dream, his voice caught in his throat as happy tears flowed down his face.

"Rin, I love you too."

Rin's eyes widened and he gasped. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He stood up quickly and flung the door open. There Nitori was, smiling up at him with tears in his eyes looking so beautiful. Rin wrapped his arms around him once again and sobbed.

"T-Thank god!"

Nitori laughed and it sounded like music to Rin's ears.

"I love you so much senpai."

Nitori nuzzled his cheek to Rin's chest. It felt so good to finally be able to say it.

Rin tilted Nitori's face up and gazed into deep blue eyes.

"I'll love you forever, no matter what anyone says, no matter what happens. I promise."

Nitori's heart swelled with joy as Rin leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. There was so much he wanted to convey, so many feelings of joy, relief, excitement, and love. Their feelings were finally mutual, they were finally able to be together. The pain was erased and love replaced it. Every tender kiss, every hug, every word spoken there after, everything they had ever wanted to express was. No matter what difficulties they were put through in the future, they would deal with it together, side by side, hand in hand.

THE END

Kimiko-chan: THE MONSTER IS COMPLETE! Did you guys like it? It's sooo cheesy I know! I'm sorry I'm such a sap… but I had so much fun writing it xD I hope you all enjoyed my first multi-chapter fic! Thanks for the likes and reblogs lovelies and look forward to more fanfics from me! 3


End file.
